yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuto Ippongo
Ryuto Ippongo is one of the male students that attends Akademi High School. Ryuto is the third student to be introduced as an Easter Egg. Appearance Ryuto Ippongo wears the default male school uniform, unless customized by the player. He used to have thick, bushy eyebrows, longer hair, a spiky ponytail on the back of his head, and a black bandana. All of these were removed in the October 8th, 2015 Build. In his former appearance, he had black spiky hair with flame-red tips. He had grey eyes and a red bandana around his head with three strands of hair that fell onto it. As of the February 15th, 2016 Build, Ryuto has tall, dark red, spiky hair with sideburns and dark red eyes. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Ryuto is a Loner. He cannot participate in physical confrontations against murderers, unless they kill Pippi Osu. He would rather play the video game Osu! than socialize with the other students. Routine At 7:05 AM, Ryuto enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the computer lab and plays Osu!. At 8:00 AM, Ryuto walks into Classroom 3-2 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the computer lab at 1:00 PM. Ryuto walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes his afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, he heads to his locker and changes from his indoor shoes to his outdoor shoes, then he lingers there until 3:50 PM, then he heads to the computer lab and then stays there until the end of the day. from Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan]] Relationships Pippi Osu Main article: Pippi Osu Ryuto has a crush on Pippi according to his student profile, but he doesn't know that she feels the same way about him. Since he has a crush on her, if the player kills Pippi in front of him, he will attack the player with much more force than he's usually capable of. However, if she dies, he will not mourn her death. Trivia *As of the September 20th, 2015 Build, Ryuto's bandana now has cloth physics. *On his computer screen is Tomoe Mami, a character from the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica. *His name and design is a parodyhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650362474030592000 of Ryuta Ippongi from the rhythm game Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan. Ryuto's character has made a cameo in the game Osu! as well. *YandereDev changed Ryuto's hair because he thought it was too awesome, and stuck out like a sore thumb.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652359406043004929 *Despite him being in love with Pippi, the player will only be able to play cupid with a rival, not two ordinary NPCs.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/646066739449466880 *YandereDev might implement Ryuto blushing when he is near Pippi.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652344896573956096 He may fall into depression if she dies.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652655590146052096 *Ryuto used to attend Classroom 1-1 until the November 15th, 2015 Build. *Before the June 29th, 2016 Build, Ryuto arrived on school grounds 15th in line on the left side, at 7:05 AM. *As of the August 16th, 2016 Build, the player can go to the Light Music Club and summon Ryuto as the male victim by praying to Mr. Jazzy Feet. Quotes Gallery RyoutoPorttrait.png|Ryuto's 1st portrait. Ryuto Ippongo 2.png|Ryuto's 2nd portrait. Ryuto_Ippongo_Nov15_Portrait.png|Ryuto's 3rd portrait. November 15th, 2015. 2-8-2016 - RyutoPicture.png|Ryuto's 4th portrait. February 8th, 2016. 2-15-16ImageRyuto.png|Ryuto's 5th portrait. February 15th, 2016. February17th2016ImageRyuto.png|Ryuto's 6th portrait. February 17th, 2016. RyutoInfo..png|Ryuto's 1st profile. Ryuto.png|Ryuto's 2nd profile. December 1st, 2015. 2-8-2016 - RyutoProfile.png|Ryuto's 3rd profile. February 8th, 2016. 2-15-16ProfileRyuto.png|Ryuto's 4th profile. February 15th, 2016. February17th2016ProfileRyuto.png|Ryuto's 5th profile. February 17th, 2016. 6-1-2016 Ryuto Ippongo Profile.png|Ryuto's 6th profile. June 1st, 2016. RyutoModelBust.png|Ryuto's 1st model. WIPRyuto.jpeg|A WIP Ryuto, shown on Druelbozo's Twitch RyutoHeroic.png|Ryuto fighting with Yandere-chan. July 23rd, 2016. RyutoCatching.png|Ryuto pinning Yandere-chan down. July 23rd, 2016. Werew.png|Ryuto without his bandana. September 22nd, 2016. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Gaming (Club) Category:Male Students Category:Killable Category:Interactive Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Easter Eggs Category:Characters Category:Loner (Persona)